1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air conditioner capable of preventing the dilution of a refrigerator oil of a compressor provided in an outdoor unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent the discharge of a refrigerator oil during a flooding operation of a compressor and achieve a rapid operation corresponding to a load, an air conditioner has been proposed which is provided with a bypass pipe that connects the discharge side and the suction side of the compressor and has a two-way valve in the middle thereof (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-61738). In such an air conditioner, after the air conditioner starts up, a low-frequency operation time during the first startup of a compressor is set to be longer than that of a normal operation. In addition, a two-way valve is opened for a predetermined amount of time during the first startup of the compressor, and the compressor is operated for a long time at a low frequency at the first startup. This prevents the discharge of a refrigerator oil during startup, and a portion of the discharged refrigerator oil returns to the compressor. At or after the second startup, the low-frequency operation time is shortened to rapidly perform a necessary operation.